


Un louveteau est forcément source de conflit

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: Vilkas est un tsundere [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith est enceinte mais pour le plus grand déplaisir de Vilkas, elle est devenue encore plus insupportable qu'avant et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Les inquiétudes d'un futur père et d'une future mère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis juste fait plaisir à faire une Lilith encore plus têtue que d'habitude et un Vilkas plus fleur bleue en plantant simplement le cadre d'une grossesse.

\- Lilith, grogna-t-il d’au air menaçant.  
\- Vilkas, répondit-elle froidement.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.  
\- Moi, je joue ? Je ne joue à rien mais ne te prive pas de continuer à jouer à ce jeu dont j’ignore tout, si ça te chante.

Vilkas serra le poing en pinçant les lèvres. Elle l’agaçait. Encore plus maintenant qu’auparavant mais avec l’habitude, il s’énervait moins vite et parvenait à se contenir assez jusqu’à ce que l’orage passe. L’orage prenait en général son temps pour passer mais il ne s’attardait jamais après qu’ils aient rejoint le lit. Ils adoraient se réconcilier sur l’oreiller. Ou la table. Ou l’escalier. Ou contre un arbre. Peu importe le lieu, faire l’amour apaisait les rancunes et il était rare qu’ils se souviennent de la raison futile pour laquelle ils s’étaient disputer ou alors ça n’avait plus assez d’importance pour qu’ils reviennent dessus.

Cependant, l’origine de leur dispute était un problème qui devenait récurrent depuis quelques temps. Vilkas se voulait intraitable mais Lilith avec son obstination coutumière et sa mauvaise volonté, faisait tout pour le contrarier. Et dans sa situation, elle parvenait à être encore plus exaspérante qu’habituellement. Tout comme elle pouvait être encore plus adorable.  
Adorable. Ce mot même sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche et d’autant plus quand il l’appliquait à sa femme qui était bien des choses mais très rarement adorable. Pourtant, quand il revenait de la chasse et qu’elle l’accueillait avec un sourire, elle l’était. Quand son front se barrait d’un pli soucieux lorsqu’il revenait blessé d’un combat et qu’elle se penchait sur lui avec douceur pour panser ses plaies, elle l’était. Quand il était allongé à côté d’elle et qu’elle saisissait soudain sa main pour la poser sur son ventre rond dans lequel s’agitait le fruit de leur amour, par Mara, elle l’était.

Mais là, malgré toutes ces fois où elle était adorable, il la trouvait juste contrariante, comme à leurs débuts. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées dans une moue qu’il trouvait habituellement très attirante mais qui lui donnait à ce moment juste envie de l’assommer avec le pommeau de son estramaçon. Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement une fois puis deux pour se calmer avant de rouvrir les yeux sur son visage buté qui avait le don de l’exaspérer. Et il se dit que respirer longuement deux ou trois fois de plus ne serait pas de trop.

\- Lilith, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois…  
\- Tu as parlé. Moi, j’ai écouté et je n’ai jamais rien promis, interrompit-elle avec humeur.  
\- Lilith, je ne souhaite pas démarrer une autre dispute, soupira-t-il avec colère. Pas ici, pas maintenant.  
\- Alors n’en parlons pas, en ce cas. C’est toi qui remet le sujet sur le tapis, je te signale.  
\- Oui, parce que tu viens d’enfreindre l’accord qu’on avait, dit-il avec le peu de patience qu’il lui restait.  
\- Je n’allais tout de même pas rester assise en me couvrant le visage de mes mains en espérant être protégée du souffle du dragon qui venait nous croquer pour le déjeuner.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la carcasse énorme du dragon qui entravait à moitié la route qu’ils avaient emprunté sereinement à peine une heure auparavant. L’impudent les avait pris pour cibles lors de la dernière étape de leur parcours les ramenant au Manoir du Lac à Falkreath alors que Lilith venait de rendre service à Ulfric et ses Stormcloak dans leur cité froide. Vilkas dardait sur elle ses prunelles acier courroucées tout en gardant les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans sa plus parfaite représentation du mot intraitable. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l’irriter – il était d’un naturel soupe-au-lait de toute façon – mais il y avait certaines situations dans lesquelles un accord devait être brisé et là, ç’en avait été une.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu combattes et t’exposes au danger dans ton état. C’est pourtant simple à faire de ne pas bouger, non ?  
\- Et je t’ai déjà dit que s’il faut que je me défende, je n’allais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre d’être blessée.  
\- Je t’ai dit de te mettre à couvert et de me laisser me charger de ce dragon. Je pouvais très bien te protéger de ça ! siffla-t-il  
\- Je suis le Dovahkiin, Vilkas. Je tue les dragons et j’aspire leur âme, soupira-t-elle. C’était moi, la cible. Il m’aurait poursuivie de toute façon.  
\- Il aurait essayé, c’est sûr mais j’étais là pour protéger.  
\- Je suis une adulte, je sais me défendre toute seule. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour me protéger.  
\- Mais j’étais là. Et je pouvais te protéger. Je pouvais vous protéger tous les deux, notre enfant et toi. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas…

Il termina sa phrase en grognant, levant les mains au ciel face à l’obstination de Lilith. Il l’avait épousée en sachant pertinemment qu’il vivrait ce genre de situations plus souvent que n’importe quel autre homme dans ce pays mais Dieux, qu’elle pouvait être exaspérante ! A force d’être en colère et d’avoir les mâchoires contractées, il avait mal à la tête. Elle savait se débrouiller seule et mieux que bien des hommes forts et valeureux de leur connaissance mais pour autant, elle était enceinte. Ce ne devait pas être si difficile que ça à accepter d’être plus vulnérable et d’avoir besoin que quelqu’un prenne soin d’elle. Il était son mari, le père de son enfant à naître, n’avait-il pas le droit – le devoir même – de les protéger. Elle était si têtue, si arrogante qu’elle lui déniait même ça.

Elle était la seule femme qu’il ait jamais aimé, la seule qui fasse battre son cœur mais elle était aussi celle qui le mettait le plus hors de lui. Elle refusait d’accepter son inquiétude et ses tentatives parfois maladroites, il le savait, de la protéger du danger. Elle ne voyait même pas combien il était blessant qu’elle ignore à quel point il était anxieux face à sa sécurité. Et là, il était au-delà de la colère. Il sombrait presque dans l’abattement. 

Il alla chercher les rênes des chevaux qui tiraient leur chariot dans lequel étaient amassées vivres et cadeaux qu’elle avait reçu en paiement du service rendu à Ulfric. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à Vilkas, cette mission, elle ne l’aurait jamais faite. Elle ne comportait que très peu de risques, certes, mais la guerre civile entre Stormcloaks et gens de l’empire faisait des dommages collatéraux et il était de notoriété publique que Lilith, Dovahkiin et thane de nombre de cités en Skyrim œuvrait pour Ulfric. Il s’attendait à ce qu’un jour, l’empire envoie des assassins pour se débarrasser d’elle et il préférait autant qu’elle se fasse oublier quelque peu.

Ça le rendait déjà malade de penser à tous les dangers auxquels elle s’était exposée au début de sa grossesse alors qu’elle ignorait encore qu’elle était enceinte. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle ne saignait pas de façon régulière et il avait été quasiment tout le temps à ses côtés et il pouvait jurer qu’elle n’avait pas été malade une seule fois à ce moment. C’est seulement quand Rayya lui avait fait remarquer qu’elle mangeait plus et que son ventre s’arrondissait qu’elle avait été voir une guérisseuse-sage-femme pour écarter le doute qui venait de s’installer. Elle était rentrée livide et avait annoncé à Vilkas qu’elle était enceinte de plusieurs semaines déjà.

Ils avaient été tous deux abasourdis par la nouvelle. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment fait en sorte de concevoir un enfant mais n’avaient jamais pris la peine d’éviter qu’elle tombe enceinte. Il ne savait pas s’il était prêt pour ça mais depuis ce jour Vilkas avait acquis la certitude qu’il adorerait qu’elle lui donne un enfant – ou plein – et qu’il ferait de son mieux pour être un bon père. Lilith, par contre, avait été morose au mieux durant sa grossesse. Il savait qu’elle voulait des enfants aussi mais elle avait beaucoup plus de mal que lui à s’accommoder de la situation : elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle le lui avait dit. Et pourtant quand elle avait senti pour la première fois bouger le bébé dans son sein, elle avait accouru vers lui et avait soulevé sa robe avant de prendre sa main pour la poser sur son ventre rebondi. Il avait été si réjoui et si excité ce jour là, il lui avait fait l’amour avec une tendresse infinie.

Aujourd’hui encore, elle se conduisait comme si rien n’avait changé à vouloir courir par monts et par vaux effectuer les missions que d’autres étaient incapables de remplir. Elle ne voulait pas changer sa façon de vivre après la naissance du bébé mais même alors qu’il était dans son ventre, elle ne faisait que peu d’efforts et ça le désespérait.  
   
Lilith regarda patiemment Vilkas mener les chevaux contourner l’arbre couché en travers du chemin jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse signe de grimper dans le chariot. Bien qu’il soit fâché, il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à monter, la manœuvre rendue difficile par son ventre. Elle n’en pouvait plus de d’avoir cet énorme ventre qui la gênait pour la moindre chose. Pour cette raison, elle évitait les escaliers et ne voyait plus l’étage et la cave du manoir que très rarement depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne montait quasiment plus à cheval et utilisait le chariot lors de ses déplacements. Et même si pour son cher et tendre ce n’était pas assez, elle allait beaucoup moins en vadrouille hacher des brigands et des monstres.

Elle se savait moins performante et était consciente de risquer plus que sa seule vie en s’engageant dans un quelconque combat. Elle avait donc arrêté de partir à la chasse et laissait cette charge à Vilkas et Rayya. Elle avait mis de côté les missions pour la Guilde des Voleurs et les Compagnons se reposant sur Brynjolf et Vilkas. Les châtelleries avaient eu pour consigne de s’adresser à d’autres pour leur soucis de bandits et autres. Elle se réservait juste la possibilité d’intervenir pour la rébellion Stormcloak quand le danger était mesuré et qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de combattre en première ligne. Et pour ce qui était des dragons, eh bien, elle pouvait difficilement mettre en parenthèse le fait d’être dovahkiin et tout ce qui en découlait en bien comme en mal.

Alors, oui, il lui arrivait d’être exposée au danger par choix, mais elle ne se jetait pas tête baissée dans ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Toutefois, ce n’était pas suffisant pour Vilkas, il voulait simplement la voir cloîtrée à la maison comme une frêle femme dépendante de son mari mais c’était tellement contraire à son caractère qu’elle doutait d’y arriver même si elle n’avait pas eu tant de responsabilités. Ne pouvait-elle-même pas se défendre seule sans s’attirer des regards assassins et des remontrances ? A croire que protéger sa propre vie était un délit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout prendre sur lui et assurer sa défense constamment et elle ne le demandait pas de toute façon.

Et voilà qu’ils se disputaient à nouveau. Cela la fatiguait tellement de cogiter sans fin sur ce désaccord. Elle craignait que ces disputes ne l’éloignent d’elle mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter qu’on lui dicte sa conduite quand elle avait déjà pris une décision à laquelle elle se tenait tout en faisant des concessions. Ce bébé était source de conflits avant même sa naissance, qu’est-ce que ça serait à l’adolescence ? Elle n’avait pas souhaité tomber enceinte si vite après leur mariage alors qu’elle avait tant à gérer mais jamais elle n’avait souhaité prendre de breuvage contre la conception. Elle aurait dû et quand elle aurait été prête et que leur situation s’y prêtait mieux, elle aurait laissé la nature faire son œuvre. Et quand elle avait appris son état, il était trop tard pour y remédier sans qu’elle ne considère cela comme un meurtre. C’était une vie innocente dans son ventre et elle n’avait pas coutume d’ôter la vie aux innocents aussi inopportuns fussent-ils.

Elle s’était faite à l’idée de devenir bientôt mère bien qu’elle se sente assez mal préparée à cela mais elle avait eu de longs mois pour y réfléchir et commencer à avoir de l’affection pour ce qui grandissait dans son sein. Aujourd’hui, une lune seulement la séparait du terme selon la sage-femme et elle avait hâte d’en finir tellement elle se sentait énorme et gauche. Et fatiguée. Et impatiente. Et énorme, encore. Elle caressa son ventre et se pencha au-dessus de son ventre et murmura :

\- Tu sais que tu me causes du tracas, toi. J’espère au moins qu’en grandissant tu n’auras pas le caractère de ton père, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Vilkas lui jeta un coup d’œil mais ne dit rien. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais pas prêt à plaisanter non plus.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu n’aies pas mon caractère non plus, en fait, avoua-t-elle.

Vilkas ne quitta pas la route des yeux mais s’autorisa un petit ricanement en entendant cela.  
\- En fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies le tempérament de Rayya. Je lui demanderai de t’enseigner l’humilité et la flexibilité. Tes parents sont trop fiers et têtus.

Ils rigolèrent doucement ensemble comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas disputés peu de temps auparavant. Ils poursuivirent leur route le cœur un peu plus léger même si les problèmes n’étaient pas oubliés pour autant. Alors qu’ils remontaient la route en cahotant un peu au rythme des pavés, le chariot subit une secousse plus forte quand une des roues passa sur une pierre inégale du chemin. Lilith étouffa un juron et porta la main à son ventre, le cahot se propageant douloureusement dans son corps. Le nordique stoppa net la voiture et posa une main sur l’épaule de son épouse, la regardant d’un air de soucis.  
\- Lilith ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

La jeune femme rousse souffla longuement entre ses dents et balança un second juron pour faire bonne mesure avant de se tourner vers son mari.  
\- Je vais bien mais c’était très désagréable. Douloureux, presque. S’il te plait, fait attention au reste de la route. Si jamais tu vois que c’est trop inégal, contourne ou laisse moi descendre mais je ne veux pas sentir mon ventre me rebondir au visage une nouvelle fois.

Vilkas eut un mince sourire mais l’inquiétude se lisait toujours sur ses traits alors Lilith fit ce qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de faire, à savoir saisir sa main et venir la poser contre la chaleur de son ventre alors qu’elle sentait que le petit s’agitait au-dedans. Les mouvements toniques du bébé eurent l’air de le ravir comme d’habitude et il laissa sa main longtemps contre son ventre avant de ressaisir les rênes.

\- Je suis navré. Je ferai plus attention.  
\- S’il te plait, oui. Avoir le bébé qui donne moult coup de pieds à sa pauvre mère est déjà bien suffisant.

Il relança le chariot et ils parcoururent le reste du chemin jusqu’à leur demeure sans aucun soucis, Vilkas prenant soin d’emprunter les passages les plus plats possibles. Lilith n’était pas mécontente de retrouver ses pénates après sa mission. A tout juste une lune de l’accouchement, il valait peut-être mieux rester bien au chaud dans le confort de son petit nid douillet même si l’inactivité risquait de la rendre dingue. La maison semblait aussi paisible que d’habitude ce qui semblait affirmer qu’aucun pillard ou autre énergumène n’était venu causé de troubles dans les environs ou en avait été chassés avant de pouvoir causer du mal.

Alors que Vilkas l’aidait à descendre de son siège, Rayya ouvrit la porte avec Farkas sur les talons. Lilith sourit d’un air espiègle en les voyant tous les deux, elle, les cheveux dénoués et lui sans son armure. Rayya ne quittait presque jamais son turban et Farkas conservait son armure comme une seconde peau, s’ils ne les avaient pas c’était sûrement qu’ils étaient encore moins habillés quelques temps auparavant. Depuis le jour où ces deux-là s’étaient rencontrés, il y avait une sorte d’alchimie entre eux et elle n’ignorait pas que lorsque Vilkas et elle passaient au lit, ces deux là ne manquaient pas de faire de même et parfois plutôt bruyamment. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait l’air de vouloir officialiser la chose et se contentait de passer du bon temps ensemble mais ils s’entendaient trop bien pour en rester là selon elle. Farkas et son huscarl étaient loin d’être aussi têtus et excessifs que Vilkas et elle alors ils pouvaient bien changer d’avis à tout moment.

\- Mon thane, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? demanda Rayya qui l’observait avec soucis.  
\- Je sais ce qui te trotte dans la tête. Nous avons croisé un dragon en route qui ne nous a pas causé grand mal mais c’est à peu près tout. Rassure-toi je vais bien.

Rayya hocha la tête mais ne manqua pas de lancer un regard vers Vilkas pour avoir confirmation et elle fronça les sourcils quand il haussa les épaules d’un air maussade. Elle était au courant du désaccord en ce qui concernait la sécurité de Lilith, elle avait son opinion mais qui n’allait ni vraiment dans un sens ni vraiment dans l’autre alors elle évitait de s’en mêler puisqu’elle ne pouvait pas faire entendre raison à l’un ou l’autre qui avaient des arguments très valables. Elle se doutait qu’avec un dragon qui les attaque en chemin le sujet avait dû être évoqué à nouveau mais vu qu’ils n’étaient pas à couteau tirés tous les deux, c’est qu’ils avaient réussi à passer à autre chose alors elle n’insista pas pour éviter que la dispute ne reprenne.

\- Rentrez vous mettre au chaud. On s’occupe de décharger le chariot tous les trois et on passe à table, lui dit Rayya.

Elle voulut protester mais Rayya avait la capacité de faire entendre raison à son épouse bien plus facilement que Vilkas. Lilith avait raison, pourvu que leur enfant ait le caractère de la rougegarde et son habileté avec les mots aussi. La jeune femme rousse rentra pendant qu’ils déchargeaient leur petite marchandise et en quelques minutes, tout était rangé. Elle grignotait une pâtisserie quand ils eurent enfin fini.

\- Ne mangez pas maintenant ! le repas est prêt, se fit-elle gronder par son huscarl.

Ils passèrent donc à table sous les froncements de sourcils de la rougegarde et les ricanements des jumeaux. Le repas fut agréable mais ne s’éternisa pas. Lilith prit congé de la petite compagnie et regagna la chambre où régnait une douce chaleur. Elle remercia silencieusement les dieux pour lui avoir envoyé Rayya quand elle vit un plateau de fromages et de fruits sur une table près du lit. Il lui arrivait d'avoir faim en pleine nuit et quand elle se levait pour aller chercher à manger Vilkas se plaignait qu’elle l’ait réveillé ou alors se moquait de son appétit. Avec ce plateau à portée, il se moquerait sûrement mais ne râlerait pas.

Peu après qu’elle se soit mise au lit, il se déshabilla et vint se coucher également. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son visage. Elle lui trouvait un air usé et se demanda si c’était en lien avec leur engueulade, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu’on se dispute et je sais que j’ai été plutôt fermée au dialogue. Je suis désolée.  
\- C’est un euphémisme mais j’apprécie les excuses. Je sais que c’est une période difficile pour toi et je n’essaie pas de la compliquer, je veux juste être sûr que vous soyez en sécurité tous les deux.  
\- Je sais, Vilkas, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Comme tu l’as dit, c’est difficile mais rassure-toi, j’ai décidé de passer le reste de ma grossesse ici. J’aurai du mal à faire autrement de toute façon, je m’en suis rendu compte aujourd’hui.  
\- Je suis soulagé d’entendre ça. Vous êtes ce que j’ai de plus précieux, toi et notre enfant, et si je te perds…  
\- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Sous ta protection, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Tant que tu ne te lasses pas de moi.  
\- Jamais, souffla-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser tendre qui s’approfondit sous la direction de Lilith. Elle se colla à Vilkas qui caressait son ventre. Il laissa courir son regard acier sur elle et n’eut aucun doute sur ce qu’elle souhaitait quand elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec ses yeux rendus noirs par le désir. En bon époux, il n’allait pas la repousser. Cela avait toujours été leur façon de marquer leur réconciliation jusqu’à présent et jamais il n’aurait trouvé meilleure façon de le faire.

Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d’elle, une jambe entre ses cuisses, sentant le contact de son ventre contre son abdomen et se pencha pour laisser courir une trainée de baiser le long de son cou jusqu’à ses seins gonflés. Elle se tendit comme un arc, plus sensible dans cette zone depuis qu’elle était enceinte. Son époux savourait de la voir réagir si vite et si intensément. D’une main, il lui caressait le flanc et elle passait les mains dans ses cheveux, patientant jusqu’à ce qu’il daigne faire descendre ses baisers plus bas.

Peu après il exauça son souhait en se penchant au-dessus de l’intérieur de ses cuisses qu’elle ouvrit largement pour lui. Il effleura ses lèvres de la main sentant la chaleur qui émanait de son centre et elle s’arquebouta encore plus en gémissant impatiemment. Les doigts de Vilkas jouèrent sur elle comme d’un instrument provoquant gémissements et soupirs. Quand il la sentit suffisamment prête, il glissa d’abord un doigt en elle déclenchant un halètement avant qu’elle ne commence à se déhancher pour varier le plaisir. Elle était déjà si mouillée qu’il n’hésita pas à glisser un second doigt dans sa moiteur avant de commencer à les faire aller et venir, la regardant avec délectation osciller de la tête et se mordre les lèvres alors qu’elle était à demi-redressée en appui sur les coudes afin de le regarder. Elle aimait ça et n’avait aucune honte à le lui montrer.

Il sut qu’elle avait atteint l’orgasme quand elle s’effondra sur le lit en se mordant le gras de la main pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il ôta ses doigts et les suça lentement tout en admirant son corps secoué par sa respiration saccadée. Quand elle eut l’air de se calmer et qu’elle posa son regard enfiévré sur lui, il ôta ses bas et les balança au loin sans se soucier d’où ils atterrissaient avant de la tirer vers le bord du lit. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le chevauche ni la prendre dans cette position inconfortable où ils étaient tous deux sur le côté. Non, il la prendrait sur le bord du lit avec ses cuisses largement écartées afin de pouvoir jouir d’une vue imprenable sur sa femme pendant qu’il la pénètrerait.

Lilith se laissa faire docilement et se redressa à nouveau sur un coude pour le regarder par-dessus la courbe de son ventre. Alors qu’il se positionnait et qu’elle sentait le bout de sa queue se presser à son entrée, elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Vilkas. Il s’avança tout doucement en elle et elle chiffonna les draps dans son poing, savourant de le sentir en elle. Il se mit à aller-venir très lentement dans un rythme qu’il adoptait rarement, lui qui était toujours vif et déchainé pendant le sexe. C’était bon et frustrant en même temps. A chaque coup de boutoir elle gémissait et quand il se retirait doucement elle tentait de remuer des reins pour le faire amorcer le mouvement contraire. C’était une douce torture mais une torture néanmoins.

\- Oh, Vilkas… Oooh… Prends-moi plus vite… plus fort.

Il lui adressa un de ses sourires carnassiers qui lui rappelait la bête qu’il avait été et lui claqua le côté de la fesse avec un sourcil levé, dans l’attente. Il voulait qu’elle lui demande avec plus de formes, qu’elle le supplie. Certaines fois, il prenait un vrai plaisir à la dominer. Quand elle aurait enfin accouché et que son ventre ne serait plus une gêne, elle lui apprendrait ce qu’était la domination en le chevauchant jusqu’à ce qu’il ait lui-même des difficultés à marcher. Mais pour le moment, elle souhaitait plus que tout à ce qu’il la baise avec plus d’entrain.

\- Je t’en prie, Vilkas. Plus vite. Plus fort, répéta-t-elle. Je t’en supplie.  
\- Bien, mon amour, répondit-il comme s’il attendait cette requête depuis longtemps.

Il accéléra son rythme savourant de glisser entre ses murs humides serrés autour de lui. Elle retomba dans les draps et tendit une main à Vilkas, le visage barré d’un sourire extatique. Il lui saisit la main et la baisa, étouffant ses gémissement dans le creux de sa paume. Bientôt les halètements de Lilith e muèrent en cris de jouissance alors qu’il la culbutait à toute vitesse. Il se perdait en elle et en sa sensualité, il savait qu’il jouirait bientôt. De sa main libre, il caressa son clitoris gonflé et déclencha presque aussitôt une avalanche de secousses dans le corps de sa compagne qui succombait à l’orgasme. Elle diminuait ses cris en mordant ses doigts et resserrait les cuisses sur Vilkas qui s’activa encore un peu avant de répandre sa semence en elle et de s’appuyer contre elle, son ventre contre le sien. 

Il crut sentir un léger soubresaut sous la peau de Lilith. Le bébé n’était pas content que ses parents fassent tant de bruits pendant son sommeil dans le ventre de sa mère. Il eut un léger rire et se laissa tomber sur le côté, attirant Lilith à lui qui posa la tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu étais d’humeur taquine, ce soir, lui dit-elle.  
\- J’étais heureux. Si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagée de savoir que tu éviteras le danger durant la fin de ta grossesse.  
\- Si te faire des promesses te fait ce genre d’effet, je vais peut-être en faire moins souvent. Je n’aime pas supplier, dit-elle d’un air faussement boudeur.  
\- Je sais. C’est pour ça que j’en profite amplement.  
\- Tu es vraiment un sacré…  
\- Un sacré quoi ? interrompit-il.  
\- Profiteur, termina-t-elle.  
\- Oui, si c’est de toi que je profite, je n’ai et n’aurai aucun scrupule.

Elle lui frappa le torse en rigolant et partit se réinstaller au milieu du lit où il la suivit. Il rabattit les draps sur eux et ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première relecture et correction faite. Si vous voyez des coquilles, n'hésitez pas =)


	2. Le louvetau source d'inquiétude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contraction. Douleur. Bébé. Quoi? Non! Pas possible, trop tôt! On est pas prêts!

\- Vilkas ! Vilkas, réveille-toi, je t’en prie !  
Le Nordique émergea difficilement, sentant l’agacement poindre alors qu’on l’avait extirpé de son sommeil sans préambule.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vilkas… le bébé. Le bébé vient !  
\- Hein ?

Une main qu’il n’avait pas sentie dans la sienne se libéra de sa poigne et vint s’abattre sur son torse.  
\- Réveille-toi, pour l’amour de Talos ! Je suis en travail !

Les mots faisant leur chemin jusqu’à son cerveau assoupi, il se redressa brusquement dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre à peine dissipée par deux chandelles en fin de course. A côté de lui, Lilith, était allongée avec un voile de sueur sur le front qui scintillait faiblement sous la lueur de la chandelle qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Elle posait sur lui un regard empli de détresse et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.  
\- Tu… Tu es sûre ?  
\- Non. Je n’ai jamais accouché auparavant mais si ce que je sens depuis plus d’une heure ne sont pas des contractions annonçant l’arrivée du bébé, ça y ressemble fort.

Il se redressa et l’aida à s’installer en calant des oreillers dans son dos.  
\- Comment ça, plus d’une heure ?  
\- Ça a commencé dans l’heure après qu’on se soit couchés. Mon ventre s’est contracté violemment et m’a tiré du sommeil. Et ça s’est reproduit plusieurs fois depuis à intervalle régulier. Je vais accoucher.  
\- Merde. Tu n’es pas sensée accoucher avant plusieurs semaines, pourtant.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas d…. Aaaaaaaah !

Lilith se cambra vers l’avant, les mains crispés au-dessus de son ventre sans oser le toucher tout en gémissant douloureusement sous les yeux impuissants de Vilkas. Quand la crise fut passée, elle se laissa retomber tout aussi brusquement contre les oreillers en expirant de façon entrecoupée. Elle attrapa la main de son époux et la serra.

\- Va réveiller Rayya et va chercher la sage-femme à Falkreath. Vite.  
\- Je… je ne peux pas te laisser seule.  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour m‘aider à part chercher une femme qui pourra m’accoucher. Je t’en prie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis terrorisée. J’ai besoin d’elles.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse complètement oublieux du fait qu’il était nu. Lilith s’essuya le front d’une main tremblante, entendant quelques sons assourdis en provenance de l’étage. Peu après, Rayya surgit dans la chambre suivie de près par Vilkas et Farkas. Elle vint s’asseoir au bord du lit et caressa le front de Lilith.

\- Ce n’est pas une fausse alerte, hein ? Ça y est, le bébé vient ?  
\- Rayya, c’est trop tôt ! Il sera trop petit ! C’est parce que j’ai combattu ce dragon aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais non, voyons. Certains bébés sont plus impatients que d’autres de connaître le monde. Votre petit aussi. Il est impatient comme sa mère, voilà tout, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.  
\- C’est trop tôt, répéta Lilith dans un demi sanglot. Il risque de ne pas survivre.

Rayya lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots apaisants pour tenter de la calmer alors que Lilith tournait un regard inquiet vers Vilkas. La panique qu’il lisait sur le visage de sa femme lui faisait comme un poignard dans le cœur d’autant qu’elle avait attendu d’être face à Rayya pour confier ses craintes. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, elle n’avait jamais cédé à la panique. Il lui arrivait d’avoir peur comme tout un chacun mais là, c’était quelque chose de plus viscéral et irrationnel. Elle avait peur pour la vie de son enfant et lui, avait peur pour leur vie à tous les deux. Il aurait voulu la consoler mais dans sa tête, il ne trouva aucune phrase suffisamment pertinente.  
Farkas lui posa la main sur l’épaule.

\- Haut les cœurs, mon frère. Ta femme va bientôt te donner un fils ou une fille. Mais elle a besoin d’aide, elle t’a dit de conduire la sage-femme jusqu’ici. Laisse-moi t’accompagner.  
La nuit les routes sont dangereuses.

Vilkas hocha la tête, reconnaissant de pouvoir penser à quelque chose de plus simple et concret.  
\- D’abord, il faudrait que tu t’habilles, hein, lui dit Farkas avec un demi sourire.

Effectivement, Vilkas était toujours dans le plus simple appareil. Il était sorti en trombes de la pièce et avait réveillé son frère et la huscarl de Lilith en étant nu comme un ver. Un vague sentiment de honte l’étreignit mais la réalité du moment effaça vite ce sentiment. Il s’habilla rapidement et enfila son armure après une courte réflexion. Il alla jusqu’au lit où Lilith reposait, se caressant le ventre d’un air tendu et l’embrassa sur le front.  
\- Ne crains rien, je pars à Falkreath te ramener la sage-femme. Je fais au plus vite.

Elle lui saisit une main et posa un baiser dans sa paume.  
\- Fais vite mais fais quand même attention dehors.  
\- Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour moi et concentre-toi sur notre enfant qui va bientôt faire de nous une vraie famille. Je vous la confie, Rayya.

La rougegarde hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et partit récupérer une cuvette dans un coin de la chambre alors que les jumeaux s’en allaient.

***  
Vilkas pestait contre le sort. La grossesse de Lilith arrivait à terme beaucoup trop tôt et lui, tardait à revenir auprès d’elle alors qu’elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait joué de malchance dès qu’il avait quitté le manoir en manquant de briser les jambes de son cheval sur la route sombre et boisée menant à Falkreath. Trop centré sur sa mission et son désir de retrouver sa femme au plus vite, Vilkas avait manqué de vigilance et l’avertissement était venu de son frère derrière lui. Sans Farkas, il aurait envoyé sa monture droit sur le spriggan qui les attendait de pied ferme et aurait très probablement éviscéré son cheval qui avait dû sortir du chemin pavé pour l’éviter au risque de faire une mauvaise chute. Farkas avait trancher proprement le spriggan en le chargeant à toute vitesse et la créature essayait de se régénérer quand il fit demi-tour pour l’achever.

Vilkas ralentit un peu l’allure autant par sécurité que parce que son cheval se remettait fébrilement de la rencontre qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Ils avaient atteint Falkreath sous l’œil suspicieux des gardes qui avaient finalement reconnu les jumeaux des Compagnons dont l’un était l’époux de leur thane à la lumière des torches. Vilkas fonça sur la maison de la sage-femme et frappa à grands coups à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Un autre garde en patrouille leur annonça que l’accoucheuse était sortie il y a près d’une heure mais qu’il ne savait pas où elle était. Il jura entre ses dents et ils décidèrent de se séparer pour la chercher. Ils mirent un bon quart d’heure à eux deux avant de la trouver chez le prêtre d’Arkay à prier pour l’âme de quelqu’un.

Vilkas se fit très direct et annonça à la femme que ses services étaient demandés au plus vite au Manoir du Lac. Celle-ci soupira de devoir abandonner ses prières mais se hâta de suivre le Nordique après avoir récupéré quelques effets à son domicile. Ils furent rejoint par Farkas qui fit monter la femme derrière lui et ils repartirent vers le Manoir du plus vite qu’ils pouvaient sans se mettre en danger. Vilkas aurait aimé aller plus vite mais la lueur du croissant de lune perçait difficilement la végétation et une vitesse excessive pourrait être plus fatale que salutaire.

Ils parvinrent tout de même jusqu’au manoir mais Vilkas était complètement à cran. Ils avaient au final mis plus d’une heure pour faire l’aller retour et il avait l’impression d’avoir échoué et que Lilith en pâtirait. Dans la maison, Rayya s’activait près d’un chaudron et eut l’air soulagé de les voir revenir sains et saufs. Elle conduisit la sage-femme auprès de la parturiente dont le visage anxieux s’éclaira légèrement en voyant son époux revenir avec la sage-femme. Cette dernière partit s’asseoir au bord du lit près de Lilith et s’enquit de son état et de la fréquence des contractions. Elle voulut ensuite remonter la couverture qui couvrait les jambes de Lilith avant de se tourner et de dire sèchement aux deux hommes de sortir. Vilkas voulut protester mais Rayya fit barrage et les poussa dehors en rassurant le futur père.

\- De ce que je vois, vous en avez encore pour un peu de temps et ça va peut-être vous paraître long. Vous venez de perdre les eaux et les contractions seront plus longues et plus fréquentes. Avec chance, vous aurez accouché à l’aube.

Lilith grimaça en gémissant.  
\- C’est si long que ça ?  
\- Pour être Dovahkiin et thane de notre fière châtellerie vous devriez être capable de supporter tout cela sans problème.

Le visage défait de Lilith n’avait pas l’air d’abonder dans ce sens et la sage-femme rigola franchement avant de lui tapoter le bras d’un air consolateur. Elle lui dit que si elle voulait que ça aille plus vite, elle pouvait marcher un peu mais qu’avec les contractions qui deviendraient omniprésentes d’ici peu, cela serait difficile. Lilith ne se préoccupa pas de la partie difficile et se mit tout de suite debout, du moins aussi vite que le permettait son état et appela Vilkas pour qu’il l’aide à marcher. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir être prêt de sa femme.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il baisa son front avant de lui murmurer des mots d’encouragement. Lorsque les contractions venaient, elle laissait échapper un juron et se cramponnait à un meuble adjacent gardant parfois la main de Vilkas dans la sienne au risque de la réduire en charpie mais le Nordique ne dit rien même s’il sentait visiblement la douleur en même temps que sa femme. Quand il la voyait serrer les yeux et grimacer en gémissant ou en haletant, il avait peur qu’elle ne s’évanouisse ou que ses jambes se dérobent sous elle et ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’entourer de ses bras jusqu’à ce que ça passe. Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps dans les passages de la maison ne revenant au lit qu’à la demande de l’accoucheuse qui vérifiait où en était le travail avant de revenir à ses préparatifs.

Au bout d’un certain temps, Lilith eut l’impression que les contractions ne s’arrêtaient plus et être debout devint insupportable et exténuant et elle regagna sa couche en nage. Chaque minute qui passait le faisait douloureusement et elle supplia Mara de bien vouloir lui accorder un accouchement prompt et sans complications. La sage-femme s’agenouilla entre ses jambes et constata que l’heure était bientôt venue de pousser et elle ordonna aux deux hommes de quitter la pièce, ce qui n’était toujours pas du goût de Vilkas mais elle fut intraitable. Comme la première fois, il baisa le front de Lilith et s’en alla avant de refermer la porte sur les cris qui accompagnaient une nouvelle longue contraction.

La Nordique savait que si son mari avait été prié de sortir c’était qu’elle allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses et elle fut submergée par l’appréhension tandis que l’accoucheuse réexpliquait calmement la procédure. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et Rayya qui gravitait autour en aidant la sage-femme vint vers Lilith. C’était trop tôt à la fois pour le bébé et pour elle. D’ici peu elle serait maman et elle n’avait toujours pas la certitude d’être digne de l’être ou juste capable de faire ce qu’il faut.

\- Allons, allons, mon enfant. Pourquoi ses larmes ? Une jeune femme aussi forte que vous se laisse submerger par son premier accouchement ?  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas… soupira-t-elle. Comment être sûre que tout ira bien par la suite ? Je suis une guerrière, je ne sais rien de la maternité.

La sage-femme se mit à rire doucement.  
\- C’est le cas de toutes les femmes avant leur premier enfant ! Si vous vous posez la question, c’est déjà un bon début. Etre une bonne mère n’est pas inné. Ce sont nos actions et l’amour qu’on leur donne qui font de nous de bonnes mères pour nos enfants.

Lilith médita quelques instants les propos de l’accoucheuse. Elle ne devait pas en être à sa première future mère prise de doutes et savait trouver les mots justes. Lilith n’avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle et trouvait un certain apaisement dans cette vision des choses. Elle avait toujours été naturellement douée pour le combat et ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu’être une bonne maman lui vienne aussi naturellement tant qu’elle n’aurait pas eu son premier enfant. Elle sentait son angoisse diminuer même si elle ne disparaissait pas complètement. Elle supposait que tant que le bébé ne serait pas là, elle ne pourrait pas savoir si elle faisait ce qu’il fallait.

Et comme pour rappeler que son arrivée était imminente, elle sentit à nouveau une nouvelle contraction qui la prit de cours et elle eut le souffle coupé. Tout s’enchainait rapidement : les contractions, la douleur, les pensées et Lilith avait parfois l’impression que son corps et son esprit se dissociaient car la douleur et la fatigue noyaient son esprit et ne laissaient de place qu’aux sensations. Bientôt l’accoucheuse lui dit qu’il était enfin temps de pousser, de faire sortir le bébé et elle fit de son mieux pour pousser. C’était assez étrange et ça demandait tellement d’énergie ! Rayya épongeait son front et la soutenait et la sage-femme lui indiquait calmement quoi faire et quand mais c’est le maximum qu’elles puissent faire, tout le reste étant entre ses mains.

Elle poussa, poussa, poussa fort encore et encore. Quand on lui annonça que la tête était sortie, une vague de joie irrépressible la saisit. Son bébé était là, il arrivait vraiment ! Elle redoubla d’efforts et peu à peu le bébé sortit entièrement alors que Lilith était à bout de souffle effondrée sur ses oreillers. Elle l’entendit pleurer faiblement et elle se mit à pleurer aussi, émue plus qu’elle ne se serait imaginé par la voix aigue qui sortait de cette petite poitrine. Elle tendit les bras après que la sage femme ait sectionné le cordon ombilicale.

\- Il va bien ? C’est une fille ? Un garçon ? Je peux l’avoir ?

L’accoucheuse semblait avoir un air un peu préoccupé même si ni son visage ni ses gestes n’exprimaient de grandes inquiétudes. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Lilith mais conserva le petit encore quelques instants afin de finir un peu sa toilette et l’emmailloter. Elle vint déposer l’enfant dans les bras de sa mère en souriant.  
\- Félicitations mon thane. Vous voilà l’heureuse maman d’une petite fille.  
\- Une fille ? J’ai une petite fille.

Elle tint le bébé contre son cœur et la regarda avec une tendresse dont elle n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire preuve.  
\- Elle est petite, si petite.  
\- Oui, elle est très petite, ce qui m’a étonné, mais elle a l’air en parfaite santé. Vous avez bien travaillé.  
\- Vous êtes sûre qu’elle est en bonne santé, hein ?  
\- Oui. Mais il faudra tout de même redoubler de vigilance. Elle est née prématurément et elle reste plus fragile que la moyenne mais avec des parents robustes comme les siens, je ne me faire guère de soucis.

Lilith se perdit dans la contemplation de sa fille alors que Rayya s’agenouillait près d’elle afin de la féliciter et regarder l’enfant avec elle.  
\- Je vais faire entrer le père.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et serra un peu plus le bébé contre son cœur tandis que la femme allait chercher Vilkas. Son époux entra en trombes dans la pièce tournant vivement son regard vers Lilith, sa tension très nettement visible. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa femme souriant avec lassitude, cette petite forme emmitouflée au creux des bras, c’était comme si les divins lui avaient accordé un trésor dont il ne pensait pas avoir jamais eu besoin mais qu’il était heureux d’avoir. Il se dirigea d’un pas mal assuré vers le lit et Rayya lui laissa sa place en lui posant un bras sur l’épaule en lui murmurant :  
\- Félicitations.

Il hocha la tête et s’agenouilla auprès de son épouse qui souleva légèrement le petit tas de langes pour lui montrer le visage du fruit de leur amour.  
\- Nous avons une fille, Vilkas.  
\- Une petite fille.

Il posa la main sur la tête du bébé qui gémissait timidement, remuant à peine.  
\- Comment allons-nous l’appeler, Lilith ?  
\- Si ça te plait, j’aimerai la nommer Cerys, comme ma mère.  
\- Cerys, c’est un beau nom. Ça me va. Toi, moi et Cerys sommes désormais une famille.  
\- Tu veux la tenir ?

Vilkas ouvrit de gros yeux effrayés.  
\- Elle est trop petite. Comment pourrai-je la tenir sans lui faire de mal ?  
\- Elle est née en avance donc elle est petite mais n’aies crainte. Si je n’ai pu lui faire de mal en la tenant contre moi, tu ne lui en feras pas non plus.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
\- De la même façon que je sais maintenant que je peux être une bonne mère. Il faut essayer.

Il médita un instant ces mots. Elle semblait avoir tiré un trait sur les doutes qui la tenaillaient depuis des mois en seulement quelques minutes, juste en ayant accouché. Pas qu’il diminue l’intensité émotionnelle et physique de l’accouchement mais il trouvait le changement plutôt radical. Si Lilith était aussi sûr d’elle, autant qu’il essaie. Il voulait la serrer contre lui de toute façon, alors il fallait qu’il prenne son courage à deux mains. Il attrapa le petit corps que lui tendait son épouse et fut presque alarmée de la sentir si légère mais très vite la petite forme s’agita en étirant ses petits bras vers lui et il sut qu’il vouerait un amour éternel à ce petit être.

Il sentit doucement ses yeux s’embuer mais il n’y accorda aucune importance tandis qu’il tournait le visage vers Lilith qui le regardait avec ce sourire ravi empli de tendresse. Il se pencha vers elle et baisa son front. Le bébé ne tarda pas à s’agiter et à pleurer et la sage-femme conseilla à Lilith de la mettre au sein. Elle s’exécuta avec maladresse et angoisse mais au final la petite fut installée pour téter et Lilith eut un petit rire nerveux sous les sensations que ça faisait. Alors que la petite tétait tranquillement depuis quelques minutes, Lilith étouffa un cri. Vilkas, affolé, se tenait auprès d’elle alors qu’elle fermait les yeux en grimaçant.

La sage-femme fronça les sourcils et demanda ce qu’elle avait, doutant qu’il s’agisse de la délivrance.  
\- Je sais pas… J’ai l’impression que ça recommence…  
\- Que quoi recommence ?  
\- L’accouchement. J’ai envie de pousser…

La sage-femme haussa encore plus les sourcils mais se contenta juste de dire :  
\- Poussez, alors. Si c’est ce que votre corps vous dit de faire. Jeune homme, récupérer donc votre fille pour libérer votre femme.

Vilkas ôta Cerys du sein de sa mère et la petite manifesta son mécontentement par des pleurs bruyants et Vilkas se sentait complètement inutile et désemparé face à sa femme qui soufflait avec lassitude et la petite qu’il ne savait pas calmer même en la berçant. Lilith se crispa et son visage marqua l’effort alors qu’elle se mettait à pousser de nouveau accompagné par les cris de leur fille. A plusieurs reprises elle poussa et la sage-femme lui parla par-dessus son ventre.

\- Vous le sentez n’est-ce pas ? Vous sentez sa tête ?  
\- Quoi ? demanda Vilkas sans comprendre.  
\- Notre thane vous donne un autre enfant.  
\- Quoi ?!

Vilkas n’eut pas le temps de la faire s’expliquer plus, Lilith grognait et serrait les draps à s’en faire blanchir les articulations. Rayya avait repris sa place auprès de Lilith et l’épongeait à nouveau mais cette fois-ci tout alla plus vite. A peine l’accoucheuse lui avait-elle dit que la tête était sortie que le reste du corps suivit et bientôt la femme avait nouvel enfant dans les bras. Vilkas regardait ébahi le second enfant que Lilith lui avait donné alors qu’elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et que son visage marquait sa fatigue. L’enfant gémissait doucement face à l’accoucheuse.

Peu après, elle approchait des parents avec le deuxième enfant qu’elle avait aussi emmailloté.  
\- Vous voilà avec un exemplaire de chaque ! Vous avez un fils.  
\- Un fils, répéta rêveusement Vilkas.  
\- Des jumeaux. Ce qui peut parfaitement expliquer que l’accouchement ait eu lieu plus tôt que prévu et la petite taille des bébés. Rassurez-vous toutefois, ils ont l’air en pleine forme l’un comme l’autre.

Une fois posé dans les bras de Lilith, leur fils se mit aussitôt en quête d’un sein à téter tandis que sa jumelle hurlait toujours dans les bras de Vilkas.  
\- Ton fils te ressemble. A peine né qu’il cherche le sein, tenta Lilith d’une voix lasse en réajustant l’enfant pour qu’il puisse téter.

Vilkas eut un petit rire.  
\- Ta fille te ressemble. A peine née et elle me casse les oreilles.

Et se fut Lilith qui rigola doucement. Il fit le tour du lit et vint s’asseoir près d’elle pour lui tendre l’autre bébé qui voulait reprendre son repas. La position était certes inconfortable pour Lilith mais elle n’aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde. Elle s’était torturé l’esprit à savoir si elle élèverait bien son bébé mais jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’elle en aurait deux. Son cœur débordait d’amour autant que son corps était empli de lassitude. Elle n’avait jamais rien connu d’aussi éprouvant que son accouchement.  
Vilkas passa sa main calleuse contre son visage. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser l’humidité de ses yeux même si aucune larme ne coulait.

\- Tu es prodigieuse, Lilith. Nous sommes une famille de quatre grâce à toi.  
\- Nos enfants. Je n’hésiterai pas à leur rappeler à quel point j’ai souffert pour les avoir quand ils m’énerveront. Je n’hésiterai pas à te rappeler cela non plus quand tu m’agaceras. J’ai le droit, je suis prodigieuse, tu l’as dit toi-même.

Il rigola avant de se pencher à nouveau sur leur fils.  
\- Quel nom allons-nous lui donner ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C’est à toi de choisir le nom cette fois-ci.  
\- Dans ce cas, je choisis Wulf.  
\- Cela ne veut il pas dire « loup » dans un quelconque dialecte ?  
\- Si.

Elle rigola un peu.  
\- Nous avons donc deux louveteaux. Ça me convient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, Wulf, c'est pas super original parce que ça veut dire loup mais en même temps Farkas et Vilkas veulent dire loup aussi, alors tant qu'à faire...


End file.
